Swaying, Heaven or Hell?
by 10lindseye
Summary: A new arrival is in CID, she seems suspious and is working alongside Keats, can Alex, Gene and the gang crack this case before its too late? Just bad language and some Alex/Gene bickering Enjoy! Now a lower rating due to story change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"You're not going to get there in time."

"Yes we bloody will woman!"

"GUV!"

"Christ on a bike Bolly!"

"You were going to run him over!"

"Move over you bastard!"

"Left here."

"I do not take orders from a woman when I am driving, thank you very much!"

"You misogynist sod."

"No time for compliments now Bolls!"

Gene gave a sly grin as Alex transferred a sinister glare back, before getting out of the Quattro. They had landed at Heathrow airport. Other CID soon followed behind and skidded to a halt. Groups of men clambered out of the cars, and dashed over to the warehouse. Guns were blazing and radios blared out signals.

"Hang on; this is the Brinks Mat robbery. Ha!"

"What the bloody hell are you laffin' about now Drake?"

"You will never catch them. You're not destined to."

"Will you shut it with all this psycho-bollocks?"

Alex was again fed up of Gene's pathetic, cocky attitude and so slipped back in the Quattro, and waited for the team to return. It was 8:45am, the robbers were out by 8:15, and they were all too late. It was a chilly November morning, and Alex wrapped her blazer tighter around her body.

Elsewhere, the whole of CID were agitated. Their excitement boiling up inside, they were like pit bull's posed for attack. They patiently waited for some orders, but their frenzy made them crawl very slowly towards the warehouse. Their plan was simple, they had studied the map closely and trod so carefully, the robbers would not hear them coming.

The time had come; the orders signalled over the radio, the pit bulls were released. They charged into the warehouse, from all corners men shouted.

The doors opened and the site was revealed. Desperation crashed through the floor. Any hope was burned. And the men just stood still. The guns lowered. And jaws followed.

"Shit."

Blood trickled down the metallic walls. Bodies lay sprawled out on the concrete floor. They were too late. The robbers had got away.

"D.I Carling would you like to explain why there is no screaming, girly, poncy, bastards, D.I CARLING!"

Ray was so bewildered to realise that the Guv was bellowing down the radio. Minutes later Alex turned up to the scene. She raised her eyebrow and gave a disgusted face.

"Lovely"

Gene soon followed, puffing and panting. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Bugger. Get forensics."

"I think a certain 'I told you so-"

"Shut it Drake"

"I was just proving a point."

10 minutes later, Forensics arrived. The scene was cleared and C.I.D were heading back to the office, but not before Keats intruded.

"Ah, Keats my man, how are we on this fine day?"

"Perfect Gene. I have a present for you all. I think you might like this one Hunt." He spat out the last word, like a dragon breathing fire.

"Oh whoopee! What is it? A pack of pencils?"

Ray sniggered, before getting the punch off of Chris, they exchanged glared and carried on listening.

"Here she is, all the way from Surrey police. D.S Emma Lindsey, I transferred her here myself. I thought she may have had some potential at Fenchurch, Can I guarantee that Gene?"

Gene frowned at Keats before Alex disturbed both of them.

"Welcome Emma, I'm sure you will do well in Fenchurch." She grinned and held out her hand for Emma to shake, all while giving looks of confusion towards Gene.

Emma had a petite face, yet large features, almost like her blue eyes could not fit on her face. Yet most of her beauty and appearance was hidden behind the jungle of ginger hair. It was frizzy and thick; no hairbrush could win against her hair. She wore very modern clothes (for the 80's), along with a trench coat, similar to Hunt's. She was tiny yet the red heels she wore deceived her height. Though through all of this Emma had the widest smile. Maybe it was because of nerves. She grinned like a Chester cat and stood obediently next to Keats.

"Shall we get back to the office Gene?" Alex thought it was best to break the silence.

"Yer. Welcome Love."

"Right Luigi, Brandy, Red wine and…?" He stopped to give Emma the chance to speak.

"White wine please."

"Posh bird, hey! One for you Bolly."

Gene and Alex sat in their usual corner, with an extra chair for Emma. It was 11'oclock, the bar was empty apart from the usual blokes and ladies who occupied Luigi's and worked the owner like a slave.

"So Emma, Surrey Police, the posh part of this shithole."

"Well, it isn't all on cloud nine; we still have the odd Bastard here and there."

Gene's eyes popped out, as he nearly spat out his drink.

"You're a surprising one Emma, 'ey Bolls, she might even be beating you!"

Emma giggled while staring into her glass.

"Two glares in one day, not good for ya' Bolls."

Soft Italian music wandered through the restaurant. The light of candles flickered and burned, low mumbling was heard from each table, with the odd laugh, usually from Shaz. Yet the mood was a dreadful one. Everyone hated scum getting away. And only Alex knew that this could never be solved. The gold would never be found. The robbers would be free.

Gene and Alex had not trusted Emma yet, Gene could not have his usual rant about Keats, through fear that Emma would report back to him. So the conversation was awkward. Gene though that getting drunk would solve that problem, while Alex just sat analysing Emma.

"Welcome fellow Men, and women." Keats strode into the bar; his glasses reflected the dancing flames. A low grunt came from the whole bar.

"What do you want Keats?" Gene took a swig of his brandy, un-amused by Jim's entrance.

"To speak to Emma, if you don't mind. Gene."

Emma was reluctant to move from her chair, she gulped down her last drop of wine and stood up, without looking at anyone, she held her head and left the bar. Faces of sympathy spread over everyone. The mood did not return until Emma did. Glasses clinked and soft music flowed again, yet it was quieter. Nosy people were desperate to hear what Emma had to say.

"What did the pencil neck want then?"

Gene acted like he didn't care. Alex gave him a shove under the table, and delivered a surprised look, Gene transferred a look of confusion. Alex analysed Emma the whole night. She was a quiet girl, but she didn't seem nervous. So why, Alex wondered, was her whole body shaking in fear?


	2. Chapter 2

The next mornings CID were back to the usual routine, a chorus of telephones and rustling of papers swept around the office. They had a lead on the robbery, anticipation was in the air.

"Bolls, my office!"

With Emma's sudden arrival, she had to share Alex's desk. The table was on its last legs, double the amount of papers was now suffocating it. Alex briskly walked over to Gene's cave, all bothered and fluttered.

"I swear if they put anymore papers on my desk, I will scream"

"Have you quite finished?"

"What?"

"Close the blinds… I heard Keats talking to that bird again."

"Emma?"

"Yer, somethin' about papers. They stopped as I walked 'round the corner."

"Why are you telling me this Hunt?"

"I don't trust 'er."

"Neither do I but we don't even know her yet, I mean –"

"Keats is up to somethin' he is trying to break up this place and I don't like it Drake."

"I don't know what to say."

A shattering thump on the door seized their conversation, Ray entered, thrilled at what they had found.

"Guv, you have got to see this! Anthony Black helped them gain entry!"

"You have got to be joking me! Well done Ray"

Ray grinned like a Cheshire cat and emphasised his chest, trying to show authority, he held back the excitement by looking cool and relaxed, like it was just another day, being a hero.

"Ray, stay here with Chris and Emma, Lady B and I will go and get this Mr. Black and have a nice little chat."

Ray's sunk into his leather jacket, frustrated and bothered all the adrenaline of catching Black, lost.

Once Gene and Alex left, the skip came in, waving a note in his hand.

"A robbery at Bond Street. Chris, get your coat. We don't need the Guv for this, Emma would you er… Like to join us?"

"Certainly Ray"

A pang of annoyance swept over Shaz, she had longed to go out with the boys. The four walls of the CID office seemed to close in and envelope her.

The irritating sound of the alarm still rang when Ray, Chris and Emma arrived. The general public stood like lemons, buzzing and astonished. The three of them stayed for 5 hours, taking witness statements and interviewing the shop owners, with Bond Street always a target for robbers, they were really not surprised at the statements they got.

"Time to go, luigi's after this I think, I'm gagging for a pint."

"I will join you there Ray, but I might speak to Shaz, she is a bit upset."

"Poof. Where's Emma?"

Ray found Emma at the back of the robbed shop; her body was positioned so her face was hidden in the shadows. Even though her face was concealed, her body language revealed she was in distress. Only when Ray got closer that he noticed she was arguing with someone else, a shadow figure.

"He will kill you! Don't get involved… I have to, I have no other choice. He sent me here to-"

"Emma?"

The shadow figure dissolved, Emma's distraught face was exposed. She hovered for a second before brushing past Ray and slid into the car. The whole way home nobody spoke, Chris tried a conversation but failed with no response.

Ray could not think about the past event, confusion blocked his thought. He was so baffled at the conversation, too man questions filed through his mind. Emma just sat obediently in the passenger seat. Nervous that Ray would speak, or ask questions.

The mood did not change when they got back to the office. Minutes later Gene arrived.

"Right, what's been going on since I 'ave been gone?"

"Robbery at Bond Street, its sorted Guv."

"Good"

"Guv, Can I speak to you?"

Emma gasped and the whole department turned to look at her. She pleaded to Ray through eye contact, so distraught that she began shaking, if Ray though she was suspicious, so would the Guv, then they would ask questions.

Gene looked at Ray to Emma and back at Ray, he held back his head, baffled.

"No matter Guv." Ray held his head and took a puff from his fag. He turned his body towards his desk so he couldn't make eye contact with Emma. Gene waited in his office for Alex to return, who was currently using psychology on Black.

Emma left the office later. Thoughts and emotions danced around her head. She looked to the floor, her eyes welling up.

"Ah, D.S Lindsey, my office please, I would like a word."

Keats stepped out, clinging onto the door frame and peeping his head round.

"Have you got the papers?"

"No. They keep watching me." She held her head in shame, wiping the tears away.

"Ah! I will get the papers then. Anyway lets not worry about that, I have a new mission for you."

She huffed and turned her head to the left. Hiding her fierce eyes.

"The one thing that can ruin a department is Love. Yes, ok call me a relationship ruiner, but its true, take D.C Skelton and WPC Granger for example, they are so loved up, that they make mistakes, '81 for example, Shaz was taken hostage, due to Chris' hearts in his eyes."

Keats had her shocked. She swiped her head up and her eyes bulged.

"I want you too ruin their relationships Emma, then maybe they will see, maybe they will finally realise that they don't need each other, without relationships they will actually get on with some work! They will wipe their eyes and maybe realise who Gene really is."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, Thanks for the reviews, this quite a short chapter, there would have more but my computer decided to crash on me as I was writing the rest! Anyway I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon! Enjoy!**

"Guv, I think I have cracked him. We just need a statement now."

"Good work Bolly kegs"

Alex poked her head through the office door and bellowed down to Gene. They both headed down to the interview room, which passed Jims office. As they strode down the corridors they were stopped dead in their tracks by Emma. Her frizzy hair covered her cheeks and most of her face. Only when she turned to face them they both realised that she was crying. Her eyes were raw red and blotchy. Panic jumped in her system when Alex and Gene appeared. Her hands were clutched tightly and her knuckles were ghostly white. Alex advanced towards her, concerned. But Emma heaved herself off the wall which she was leaning on and dashed past the pair. Hushed sobs continued as she scuttled down the corridor.

"Emma?" Sympathy flashed across Alex's face. She began to chase after her, but Gene seized her arm.

"Leave it."

"No!" She shock free from the beast and proceeded down the winding corridor, in pursuit of this crying girl.

Alex found Emma on the steps to the police station, her hands concealing her face, and her body jittering. Without a word Alex sat down beside her. She could feel her presence but didn't not make the effort to acknowledge her.

"Emma, please tell me what is wrong, we can sort it out, I am a psychologist you know. I can help you."

Emma ceased the sobbing but carried on digging her face into her hands. She was ashamed to be crying.

"Is it this department? Is it the Police?"

She hesitantly shook her head.

"Family?"

Finally Emma lifted her head, but it was not a face Alex was expecting to see. She scrunched up her face, and gave a vicious look. Pure rage spread through her veins. She considered lashing out, the anger and grief inside was dormant for too long. Instead she stood up and stormed back inside. Heading for Jim's office.

"I will do it." She slammed open the door. Jim lifted his head, nodded in a polite manner and preceded with his letters.

"I knew you would come round eventually. What changed you mind?" He did not look up and still continued writing.

"Alex Drake. She asked about my family. I don't want to be reminded."

"Ah, I see. Well you know what you have to do. Do it quick."

A pang of guilt tickled Emma's stomach. Yet the rage of her family made her do it.

It was 6'oclock and again Alex and Gene were enjoying a fine evening at luigi's. CID had again dominated the wine bar and harassed the waiter. This time Emma was not to be seen.

"That bastard Keats upset 'er. I told you he was up to something."

"She seemed hesitant when I asked her about this department. Maybe Keats has something to do with her family. Do we know her family history?"

"Keats has all 'er paperwork. We don't know anything."

"Hm."

Her brain was overloaded with thoughts. Though she slowly started to slip into drunkenness.

Whistles came from tables as Emma strode into the bar. She wore a black skimpy dress; it sparkled in the radiant flames. Her eyes were mysterious and entrancing. The auburn frizzy hair was tamed, and pinned back; elegance and beauty glimmered off her tanned skin. She wore black heels that made her as tall as the Guv. Time slowed as this angel appeared from the door. Everyone watched, astonished at the change. Their eyes bulged out of their heads, and most of the hearts pounded. Except it didn't feel like that to Emma, she cringed, embarrassed by the peering eyes. She felt naked and uneasy. She slipped into a chair opposite to Gene. The audience carried on staring in disbelief.

"Hello Love" Gene was sweating, this woman had completely transformed. He didn't want to mess up.

Emma smiled in response and fidgeted in her chair. Luigi brought over a chilled white wine and nodded.

"Bello, Bello"

"Oh shut it Luigi!"

Emma blushed and looked down into her wine.

It was a few hours later, Alex was at the peak of drunkenness. Her eyes were glassing over, she needed sleep. She had been quiet for a long time. Emma had been flirting with Gene for the whole night, yet Alex could sense her shiftiness and unease. She knew Keats had set her up to do this.

"I'm going to bed."

"All right see ya."

"Doubt it, I might just go and jump out of the window." Gene did not regard Alex's sarcasm.

Before Alex left she turned around to look at Gene and Emma, at that moment Emma glanced back at her. The room went black, a black threatening hole that seemed to engulf her. Except for Emma's face. It illuminated, menacingly. Alex's vision was clouded but she could tell who that face was. It morphed into somebody else. Someone younger. Molly.

"No!"

She staggered up the stairs, overwhelmed and in tears. She thought she had forgotten Molly, 2008, Evan, life. It came flooding back. She rattled around in her cupboards in search for some alcohol. She snatched a glass and downed the vodka. Shaking and in distress she pulled off her coat and settled on the sofa. She tried to control her emotions. Turning on the TV she didn't see her follower.


	4. Chapter 4

Rich leather clogged her nostrils as a threatening glove clenched onto her face.

Glass shattered onto the floor.

Panic. Fear. Hope.

Her eyes bulged with horror, wide and surprised, she yelped as this animal began to drag her off the sofa.

Panic. She flung her body, vulnerable and weak, like a wild horse under attack.

Fear. The air was becoming weak.

Tears glassed over her pupils.

She began scratching this sinister clamp, which squeezed against her cheeks.

It was no use. He thumped her against furniture and grumbled.

This monster would end her life.

"Oh my God! James!"

Hope. Another stranger entered her flat. A woman. She was too terrorized to look.

To see this saviour.

He tugged her hair.

She shrieked in pain.

"Stop it let her go!" He rejected her command. This beast could not be tamed.

She still screeched in pain. Tears settled on the glove below.

Her body was losing, becoming lifeless.

All energy draining.

Hope. Another fight was commencing as the two strangers began to struggle with each other.

The beast loosened his grip.

One last grunt and he smashed her head on the solid tiles.

Her sight was decreasing.

Darkness enveloped her.

The woman watched as Alex sunk into unconsciousness. She stood for second, staring at this lifeless rag doll, before departing the flat.

Leaving the wreckage.

10 minutes earlier was a different story. Downstairs the bar was in full swing. A non-stop flow of alcohol was constant. Everybody engulfed in drunkenness. Thoughts and emotions buzzing in the air. Emma continued to flirt with Gene. He stared oblivious yet content with the company. Ray drooled over a dolly bird that entered the bar earlier. Chris was wooing Shaz. Yet nobody was expecting the sudden change of mood.

Emma looked uncomfortable. Reality had hit her in the stomach. She had to escape from this place. Away from Gene.

"I'm so sorry Gene. I'm so stupid. I should never have done this. I'm so sorry."

She rose off the chair. Avoiding eye contact with Gene. She snatched her bag and swept out of the room. With no explanation. Gene sat up. Absolutely stunned. Partly confused. Partly humiliated. Mostly upset. His face showed otherwise. There was no room on his face for all of his emotions. He sat, blank face. With one more swig of his whisky he followed Emma's actions and also left the bar. Stumbling into the night. Over the limit and unaware of the disaster upstairs.

The next morning, Gene was casually sat in his office, treating his hangover, while the rest of CID rummaged through paperwork and scrambled around the office. It has never been this busy.

Chris was passing the front desk when he saw a slim figure brush past him, only when they passed the corner that he realised it was Alex. Distant cries came from the toilets. He ducked his head into the CID office.

"Guv, I think there is something wrong with Ma'am, Drake. I think she is crying."

He took his time with heaving himself off the comfy chair. And slowly dragged himself across the office. Shaz looked concerned. Ray was puffing away, stabbing his lungs with smoke.

"Bloody women" Gene grumbled

"Ha I know what you mean Guv." Ray laughed to himself.

Gene strode out of the office, fed up and agitated.

"I agree with you there." Chris carried on the conversation while puffing away casually and leaning back on his chair.

"Oi, I heard that!" Shaz paused her writing to glare over at both Ray and Chris.

"My point exactly." Ray chuckled, before heaving himself up and heading out of the office. Chris scuttled along to catch up with him.

"I don't know what is up with Shaz lately; we were fine now she keeps shouting at me!"

"Time of the month probably. Or jealousy" Both Ray and Chris gawked as Emma left Keats' office and headed for the front desk.

Ray nudged Chris, they stared like school boys.

"She looked at you Chris. Go on talk to her"

"But-"

"Don't be a poof. Go on!"

Chris obeyed Ray and nervously crawled over to Emma.

"Err. Hi"

Emma made eye contact with Chris and smiled.

"Hi."

"What you doing?"

"Just getting some paperwork for Jim. You know what he is like."

"Yer, look let me get, err, them for you. I was going to pass his office anyway."

"Only if you are sure."

"Yer. Sure."

He gathered the files and struggled towards Keats' office. Ray was beside him chuckling to himself.

"Give us a hand mate." Chris was crumbling under the weigh of papers and pleaded to his mate.

"What's that Guv? Coming!" He laughed as he casually strolled into the department.

The Guv however was outside the ladies toilets, though he was contemplating barging inside and going into unknown territory.

"Drake, what's up? I'm going to get a reputation if I stand 'ere any longer."

Quiet yet loud enough sobs were heard inside. After 10 minutes of standing he departed.

"Shaz, I need you to talk to Drake for me she is in the loos."

"What's up with her Guv?"

"No I- bloody - dea."

She swerved around the desk and dash out of the office.

Gene headed to his office and slumped into his chair, placing his legs on the table. He chugged down his scotch and observed his team working.

A few minutes later, Shaz came in all in a fluster.

"Guv this is serious."

He jumped to his feet. Panic froze his body.

"She has been attacked."

The Guv was out the door before Shaz could breathe again.

"Bolls, I'm coming in."

He smashed open the door and scanned the room. Alex was by a sink, washing her face. She dabbed her eyes with tissue.

"Bloody hell bolls, why is it always you?"

She giggled, though Gene could tell it was fake. He could see her hands tremble as she turned the tap. He was concerned yet frightened; he didn't know what to say. Or what to do.

It was not until she turned to face Gene that he saw the full extent of the attack. A bruise covered the whole left side of her cheek. It was discoloured, and swelling. Black and blue radiated of her skin. It was a horrific site. She sustained it when the attacker grabbed hold of her face, and made it worse when he smacked her head on the cold tiles, when he let go of her.

"Shit Drake. Who did this?" She didn't speak, but held onto the sink for support.

Shaz suddenly popped her head round the door, gasped and flung herself at Alex with a force that nearly sent her flying.

All three left the toilets minutes later, still with no explanation from Alex. Shaz supported her by hold her arm. Gene left behind them. Bewildered.

Just before they headed back to the department Emma sprinted past them. Her head was down and she clutched on to a file close to her chest. Like a cowardly dog, with its tail between its legs.

Alex stopped dead in her tracks. She focused on Emma as she vanished down the corridor. Before she turned the corner she peered back at Alex, and then dissolved into a room. Alex stood blank. Yet memories clouded her mind.

"James..."

"Ma'am?" Shaz looked up at Alex.

"Bolls? What did ya say?"

It was yesterday evening, one hour after Emma accepted Keats task, one hour before CID headed to luigis and one hour before Alex was attacked.

"This man is so thick-headed you tell him what to do, he will do it" Keats chuckled as he radioed his colleagues.

"I'm just going to tell him the good news!" He chuckled to himself.

"No don't come after me, I will be some time."

He chucked the radio to one side and focused on the road. Minutes later he screeched to a halt outside Fenchurch prison.

"Good afternoon Mr. Lindsey" He leered over at the criminal, he pulled out at chair opposite this man who seemed oblivious to Keats' arrival.

"Don't patronise me with your posh bollocks" This man sat like a stroppy teenager, arms crossed and sat lazily on his chair. Still no making eye contact with Keats.

"Sorry. Hello James."

"What do you want?"

Again he refused to look up. His leg bounced impatiently. His grey dreary eyes, though hidden from view were revealing terror and dread. He began to hyperventilate.

"I have come to congratulate you on your release. You will be out in an hour." He glanced at his watch. James grumbled.

"I have also come to inform you that your sister has joined Fenchurch police." He grinned, and giggled inside. His eyes flickered with evil. The mood changed. James looked up, staring straight at Keats. In disbelief and fear. His breathing quickened.

"Another little birdie told me you are planning something when you get out of here. A robbery. But you do know that your sister will have to take you down. So I wouldn't try."

James was quite proud of that statement, yes he was going to do something, but not even his sister can stop it. His outside contacts have arranged something, nobody will stop him. He felt he could challenge Keats. He wasn't afraid.

"Well if she does get in the way. I will just have to stop her. Nobody, not even my younger sister can stop this happening."

"You not considering killing your own sister now are you James?"

"No. But I have ways." Deep inside, he truly did love his younger sister. And was shocked and angry when Keats thought that he was going to kill her.

"Your sister is doing very well at Fenchurch you know; I believe she will be very successful in the future. Once everyone stops harassing her and upsetting her she will surely-"

"What did you say? Who is upsetting her?" The volume of his voice increased. Along with his concern for his sister. Nobody hurts his sister. He clenched his fists under the table and gritted his teeth. Keats however was not threatened. In fact he was quite amused. This was the reaction he fed off.

"_Let's see how Gene Hunt deals with this one"_ he thought, before departing the prison and heading off to the office once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone :) Long time no chapter! Here is a new one for you to enjoy! Thank you ever so much for all your reviews and comments! They are very appreciated, any other reviews are welcome! Enjoy!**

Alex inspected the bruise in a hand mirror; she was transfixed on her image while the rest of CID was flustered and excited. This was it. They were going to catch the robbers of the brinks mat robbery once and for all. Well that's what they thought.

"D.I Drake if you look at that mirror anymore it will crack, so would you care to contribute?"

She was distracted and looked over to Gene. She considered arguing with him but settled the mirror down and listened intently. This worried Gene. She wasn't he usual self. Something happened that night and he still doesn't know.

"Right Ladies. As we know Mr. Black confessed to letting the robbers into the factory. Yet we can't find these bastards. We have enough evidence to nail Anthony Black and his accomplices. So, we pull in Anthony, and wait to see what these little shits do. But Black is serious so we may need back up. Anything could happen with this bastard. Got it? Good"

A chorus of "Yes Guv" circled the room. He was happy with his team. Content with the progress.

"Right, let's fire up the Quattro."

Alex rolled her eyes as she followed Gene and the gang out to the Quattro. Parked yet raring to go. They all slipped in and the engine revved. It growled. The beast had woken, the tyres screeched in anger. It charged along each road, gleaming dangerous red. Inside, the passengers were thrown around like rag dolls. Other CID cars followed behind, praising this wild animal. Keeping their distant to this king of cars, as it blessed every metre of road.

They screamed to a halt. All bodies inside violently jolting forward.

"Christ Gene. Was there any need for that?"

"Oh what and lose Black? I don't think so miss bloody stroppy knickers!" A pang of guilt stung his throat. There was no need to call her 'stroppy'. He just wasn't used to her silence.

"Right Men, me and Raymondo will kick the door down, I want some of you round the back." He radioed the rest of CID; Ray sat up and contained himself as he nearly hugged the Guv. His eyes sparkled, and he perked up. He wiggled in the seat. Preparing for battle.

"Raymondo?"

"Yes Guv?"

"Let's go"

They charged out of the car. Like a bull in a china shop, they continued their way through the house, kicking the vulnerable door down with ease. Others followed getting a site of the action.

"Typical, no warrant, unnecessary force of action. Bring on 2008." Alex leaned against the door, with her hand resting on her chin. Bored and fed up with Gene's cocky attitude.

"Chris, how are you and Shaz?"

She looked into the wing mirror and spotted Chris, quietly fidgeting in the back, desperate to follow Ray and the Guv. He looked up and took time to process the question.

"Fine, Boss err, Ma'am"

"Good, good" She pouted content with the answer. An awkward silence danced around the car.

"Here comes the Calvary"

Gene and Ray strode out of the house, with Black in handcuffs and blood seeping from multiple wounds on his face. Alex sat up in the car, while Chris slipped out of the car and went to aid Ray with Anthony. CID exchanged pats on the back as a 'well done' Though Alex couldn't here them, she could lip read 'pub' rather well from Gene's lips.

Unfortunately their celebration was short lived as Keats and his followers arrived.

"Oh look four eyes has arrived, you know what Keats-"

"Afternoon Gents, Looks like we are doing a fabulous job here, good work men."

Gene grumbled and marched off after Keats interrupted him; a sly grin emerged on Jim's face. But he was quickly brought back to reality, he slotted his serious face on and continued over to Ray.

"Ray, may I have a word, serious business, life and death, if you know what I mean."

Ray always had a mental note to him self to ignore Keats. But when Life and death was the topic of the matter. He could not disobey. With one quick scan of the road, to check Gene wasn't listening, he proceeded to follow Keats. He casually strolled along, with a fag between his lips.

"So? What do you want?"

"Now, Ray, we all know you as the trusty sidekick, next to gene, always fighting crime and putting the criminals away."

"Well I wouldn't say I was a-"

"Mr. James Lindsey, do you ever remember putting him away?"

Ray filed through his memory, he has put a lot of scumbags away in his time, and it took him a while.

"Oh yer, that bastard that got caught doing a blag. What about 'im?"

"Well he got released, yesterday evening. I thought you would like to know, just passing on valuable information."

Ray strolled away; he had always had strict instructions from Gene to ignore any pointless information that Keats gives. This rule applied right now.

"_Life and Death_" He thought, shaking his head in disbelief.

The mood in luigis contrasted to a few days ago. They were happy, with Anthony Black in custody; they waited to see what the streets would make of this news.

There was a peculiar haze in the wine bar that night, smoke circled around the ceiling lights, yet the mood was that of joy and achievement. They were making progress, everyone was content.

Yet Alex had told Gene that she didn't want to go down to luigis. It ended with a few insults and a "suit yourself"

She curled up on her sofa, the left side of her face was numb, the bruise still rearing its ugly face, and it was like an artist's palette, many shades of blue and green, blended together. She drifted in and out of sleep, getting awoken by passing cars, her eyes rolled in their sockets. She hugged on tighter to the pillow; the blanket was a shield protecting her from the winter chill that was slowly advancing into London and crawling under her door. Alex was becoming ever more agitated. She began a violent death roll on the sofa, battling against the pain and alarming visions.

_Molly. No Emma._

_Why was Emma in her dreams?_

_Molly again._

_Screams._

"_Mum hurry up!"_

"_You're going to me late!"_

"_Stop him!"_

_A warehouse, or a building?_

_A shadow, getting bigger, or closer?_

_Screams, of a girl._

_Shooting._

_Gene._

"_Stop where you are!"_

_Screams_

_A body._

_On the floor._

_Dead. _

"Alex!"

"Alex, stop! It's ok"

_Was that Gene?_

_What is that high pitched ringing noise?_

The TV switched on. Molly. Inside the screen, a gun shot wound to the middle of the forehead, blood streaming out, fear radiating from her eyes. Tears damped her cheeks, shimmering. She placed her hands onto the screen, leaving smeared blood prints. Rich red.

Alex created an ear piercing shriek. Gene jerked back in panic. Overwhelmed by Alex's horrific scream. He swore and tried to remove Alex from the TV that she currently clung herself onto. She clawed at the screen. Gene was baffled yet concerned for this radical, dangerous behaviour.

"Alex!"

She began to thrash at the blank screen. Her eyes were grey and blank. Yet only panic shone through. But a second later, it stopped. Abruptly. She suddenly melted to the ground, shaking violently. She curled into a ball, like a vulnerable mouse. Gene was almost petrified. He had never seen her like this. He cautiously touched her arm. She flinched. He began stroking her arm. He brushed it and realised how cold it was. After a few minutes the shaking ceased and her breathing rate slowed. She had fallen back to sleep. Like a sleeping angel. So calm and peaceful. Even though she was in her pyjamas she still looked elegant and graceful. Gene was unsure whether to wake her or not. He couldn't leave her in this state. He shook her arm lightly. She grunted.

"Alex, wake up."

He stroked her cheek and moved her body onto his lap, and placed his hands against her face. He studied her. She had no emotion. Her eyes suddenly flickered and opened. Wide and confused. Gene stumbled back and released his grip on her face. He looked around, finding an excuse to be touching her face. She looked up at Gene and her rough eyes slowly turned soft. Her body sagged in relief.

"My Manc lion."

She studied his face. He towered over her, and in a gentleman style sat her up so she supported herself.

"Be careful Gene."

She caressed his face, slowly stroking downwards, feeling the rough stubble. He gazed into her eyes. He could read the tiredness and distress still linger on her body. He didn't want her to be like this if this happened. He didn't imagine it like this. His thoughts drifted him back to a few days ago. First seeing the bruise on her face. The distress and worry his body commanded him to feel. Only he was brought back to the moment when he realised they were very close to each other. Was this how this night was going to end? Apparently not. A thump on the door sent both Alex and Gene in a flurry. Alex opened it, only to find Ray leaning against the door frame holding a beer glass in his hand. Alex could tell he was seriously drunk, the normal Ray would have thought Gene and Alex were up to 'something'. With Gene being up at Alex's flat for so long. So he wouldn't have interrupted them. But he stumbled in. Shouting at Gene.

"Guv! Get down 'ere, there are drinks to be drunk!"

"err. Yer. Just coming."

Gene placed his coat back on and with one last swift look at Alex, was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again guys, thank you for all the reviews, they are really encouraging :) well enjoy the story, becuase I enjoy writing it :)**

Alex came in the next day, fatigued and embarrassed. She shamefully held her head as she budged open the wide open doors to the office. Her movement was slick as she glided into her chair, constantly praying that Gene had not noticed her enter. Unfortunately the doors slapped into each other, sending Gene's head to swipe up in curiosity. Only on the final scan of the room did he notice Alex, facing away fiddling with her hair.

He considered calling her name but what would he say?

_What on earth were you doing last night? Were you drunk?_

_Are you ok Alex?_

_Bolls, you need to see a doctor. _

Nope nothing worked. Well here goes nothing.

"Drake! My office"

"Shit."

She unwillingly rose from her chair. Her subconscious lead her to the door, she nervously adverted her eyes from his door, feeling his burning eyes on her damaged skin.

She wiggled her bum as she strode over to his office. His heart beat hastened, her light, fluffy hair bounced energetically with every step. A complete contrast to last night. It wasn't until she entered the room that his ogling eyes ceased and he realised that he had nothing to say to her. He sat patiently, swigging his scotch around the glass, creating a tiny whirlpool; he wished at that moment to be sucked in that whirlpool, he was on edge, cautious. He didn't like it.

Yet all of that was lost as Alex spoke first. Relief shocked his body.

"It was a bad dream."

He snorted in amusement. Yet still he had nothing to say.

"I saw Molly. Gene I saw Molly."

Perched up against his desk she edged closer to Gene. Clutching on the computer her knuckles blended to a ghostly white, Gene could sense her hysteria and changed the subject.

"Any reports today? I'm still expecting those bastard blaggers to do something."

She shook her head in disbelief. Trying to register Genes puzzling remark.

"Gene?"

"Reports, any reports?"

"But I thought-?"

"What the bloody hell can I do about your petty little nightmares?"

"But Gene!"

"But Alex! Now mush out of my office and get on with some work! Don't eat cheese at night then you won't get bloody nightmares!"

The sarcasm stung. She was distraught and confused. With one last bitter glare she departed, slamming the door behind her. The glass bounced in the frames, sending shattering shockwaves through the office, mechanically making all eyes stare at the former chaos.

Keats was leaning on the door frame, focused on Alex, watching as she slammed the door in frustration. Watching Gene, unbothered by her stroppy tantrum. Chugging back his scotch, unfazed by his team, working rigorously.

He stared for seconds before Alex made her way back to her desk, slumping her body into the chair. She covered her face with her tender hands, sighing heavily. Gazing around the room, he realised how gloomy the mood was. Everybody focused on the paperwork, continuing without lifting their heads. Pens scratched on paper with intensity. Jim later left the office with a malicious grin.

Emma entered the office minutes after Keats departure; she tossed a tonne of paperwork onto Alex's desk, sending her to leap in her chair, gasping dramatically. Her hands automatically dropped from her face, her blotchy eyes taking time to adjust to the sudden scene.

"Sorry" Emma blushed at her mistake. She then travelled around the office, heaving paperwork on every desk, sending everyone to jump at the loud thump. Emma broke the constant silence as everyone complained at the large amount of paper she forced onto the tables. She hastily staggered over to Gene's den. She lightly tapped on the glass. Nervously entering at the nodding gesture. She carefully placed the paperwork on his desk, avoiding the clutter that blanketed the table.

"Give it to Shaz." He refused to look up at her. His voice was bitter and surprising.

"Sorry?"

"Shaz does paperwork. Give it to her."

"But you should-"

"I don't care give it to SHAZ!"

He felt a pang of guilt squeeze at his guts, he doesn't enjoy upsetting two women in a space of 5 minutes but Emma had let him down the other night. Leaving him still with no explanation. He doesn't read minds. He cringed as he watched Emma leave baffled and hurt. And watched as Shaz rolled her eyes in frustration. As the week has gone on he felt that he is separating from his team. Chris and Emma disappears to Keats, Alex seems distant. Ray is well, just being Ray. The mood in CID is changing. And it's all because of Keats.

* * *

Else where Jim was up to trouble again.

"Ah Miss Lindsey, how are we on this fine day?"

"Fine thanks Jim."

"Did I tell you your brother said 'Hello' and he wonders whether he could see you?"

"Really? Where is he?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Come this way Emma." Jim lead Emma into his office, that small villainous grin reappeared.

* * *

It was peaking to midnight. The frisky, sharp wind shocked the skin of vulnerable late nighters. Drunks and drug dealers spilled out into alleyways, and one late night wine bar, was desperately forcing out its customers.

"Please Mr. Hunt. I would like to go to bed now."

"I'm going Luigi!"

He stumbled out, glass eyed, over the limit. He clung onto the door frame, steadying himself, before the clumsy night ahead. He strained his weak eyes to see a clear path in the night, yet a slim silhouette blocked his path. They simply stood, fixed onto Gene; they seemed to quiver from the blustery night. The object began to advance towards Gene, they stepped into the street light, and a character formed.

"Emma, what you doing 'ere?"

"Gene."

He grumbled as the sudden chill seeped through his jacket, sprinkling a shiver down his spine, sending his arm hairs on end. His brain rattled against his skull, the booze stroking his nerves sending them into a soothing trance, making his reactions lethargic and slack.

He looked down to his feet, they refused to co-operate, and the muscles were sloppy. He just wanted to sleep. Emma eagle eyed Gene constantly, watching his struggle to fit letters in to a word. She gazed into his grey eyes, so full of anger and sadness.

"I'm sorry, Gene."

"For what?" He slurred.

"Everything."

She wrapped her arms around his muscular body, struggling for her arms to meet around his wide waist. Gene tensed, his skeleton fell rigid. Warmth and comfort emitted from her body, tingling his rough skin. She nudged her face further into his jacket, desperate to feel that glow of affection, she didn't receive it. Yet she persisted to get closer to him. She knew that both she and Gene needed this love. It had been passive for so long. She released her grip, and gazed into his eyes, smiling.

"The Manc lion. Be careful Gene."

Gene shook his head in disbelief, in time to miss Emma dissolve into the dark abyss of the frosty night.

Gene marched in the next day, rattled, after a stinking hangover, he arrived late. He examined the room and familiarised himself. Alex was quietly studying a statement, Ray was puffing away and Chris was again no where to be seen. Voices boomed at him as he swung through the grand double doors.

"Morning Guv."

He ceased for a few seconds, again searching the room, Emma wasn't there. Alex looked up, twisting her neck in concern. Her eyebrows met as she heaved her body from the chair. Before she could speak, he glided into his office, closing the door and pulling down the blind. Concealing him self from the outside world. Trapping his thoughts inside his cave.

* * *

Shaz walked briskly along the corridors, clutching onto files, ready to place them in the evidence room. She had to pass Jim's office to get there. She shuddered at the thought. She would have passed quite easily if it wasn't for the threatening, rather intensive bellow coming from inside the sauna. She peeked inside, and rather wished she hadn't. Jim was studying some files; they cluttered the table, and even buried the phone he was currently on.

"She is useless, a waste of space! Always making excuses! I ask her to do one simple thing, and she can't even do that!"

He toned changed; his voice became deeper, more sinister.

"It's his fault. Gene Hunt. He is influencing her. I have to stop him. We are going ahead with this. I have to"

Shaz scuttled away, with her tail between her legs. A clog of fear chocked her throat. Her bottom lip trembled. She swallowed hard, yet the panic tickled her oesophagus, tensing the muscles. Tears gathered at her eyelids. Her lungs crushed against the ribcage. She didn't know why it was happening. Her breathing became exhausted, her lungs pleading intensely. After landing herself inside the female toilets, she doubled over, sending the files plunging to the ground. All the pain focused onto one spot, she squeezed her face and groaned, the pain was agonizing. She clutched her hand on the throbbing spot. On the left, just above the hip. It began to fade, slowly the pain decreased and Shaz gradually began to rise. But as she did, so did the stars. Everywhere.

"Guv!"

The new skip stumbled in, bellowing. Gene leapt up and slammed open his door, sending even more shattering shockwaves through the office.

"It's Emma, she is on the radio!"

Alex ripped open her draw and ceased her radio, with a few seconds of fiddling the radio buzzed to life. Before they could get any signal, every body from CID was huddled around Alex, she gazed up at Gene, one eyebrow wondered upwards, creating a serious look of concern. Gene jolted his shoulders up in return.

Cigarette smoke encircled the team. Without warning, a remote, shaken voice murmured through. Everyone jerked back as Alex violently whacked the radio on the table. It helped as the voice emitted louder. Words could be deciphered.

"Guv, help me!"

The voice was crisp, yet apprehensive. Distress seeped through the sound waves.

"Oh my god! Emma? Where are you?"

Everybody was rigid. In denial. They swiped their heads to each other, all asking the same questions through eye contact. They were too frightened to speak. There was no reply from Emma, yet Alex was persistent.

"Emma? Are you ok?"

A reply.

"Yes. Yes. He won't let me go."

"Who? Emma, who?"

Another voice was heard, in the background. It was much lower, as low as a man.

"Guv, someone else is there."

He continued to stare at the radio before snatching it from Alex's grip.

"Emma, we are going to get you, and we are going to catch whoever is doing this."

His tone changed as he directed his speech to the other peculiar voice.

"I suggest you let her go you bastard! We are-"

The alien voice disrupted Gene, he felt harassed by his tone of voice. His voice was that of the devil, vile and malignant. He meant business.

"You will never stop me!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all, here is another chapter. Hopefully everything will start to piece together. Only one more chapter to go :) Thanks for all the reviews, I am very grateful. and I hope you have enjoyed this story so far, enjoy!**

Silence smacked them all in the face; the radio only emitted a low spine tingling buzzing noise. They all glanced at each other. Each one dumbfounded. Yet Alex broke the silence.

"Guv. What have you done?" Her voice was bitter.

The rest of the team dispersed from her desk, preparing for a nasty argument. She glanced up to Gene, studying the fear in his eyes. He continued to focus on the radio, gritting his teeth.

"I had this all under control; we could have saved her, now we don't know where she is!" She slammed her fist on her desk in desperation. Gene had angered him. Now this man is never going to speak.

"This bastard is seriously dangerous and you just want me to be all 'softly softly' I don't think so Drake! Who ever this man is, he has Emma, I ain't a bloody counsellor, and I don't do your posh bollocks psychiatry!"

"Yes he thought that he was in control, he had everything, if we followed what he said, we might have had a chance of saving her, but now your bullshit has put her in danger!"

"Will you shut it? We are trying to save Emma and you're just trying to prove your own bloody point!"

Alex jumped up, swerved round the desk and nudged Gene purposely as she strode passed him. Rage simmered the handles of the double doors as she hauled them open, with one last infuriating glance, she departed, bouncing along the corridor stubborn and offended.

"Sir, I need to speak to you." Alex rested her shoulder on the door frame of his office. Rage still sizzled through her spine. She refused to direct her look at Keats. In fear of another outburst. Unfortunately Keats had already sniffed out her anger, it dripped off her like sweat. He licked that up and used it to his advantage.

"Gene annoying you again? You know I can sort him out Alex, I can help you Alex."

A cheeky grin materialized under his spectacles. Yet Alex wasn't interested her brain was thinking overtime and she had no thought left to show any emotion.

"Emma"

"Pardon?"

"Emma, do you know where Emma is? Did she tell you where she was going?"

Keats burst out in exhilaration, he chuckled wildly. His plan was working. Alex forced her head back, baffled. Her eyelids parted further away. Astonished.

"Of course, Emma went to see her brother. James."

* * *

The rope scratched her tender hands; her shoulder blades throbbed from being tugged back on the solid chair. The cloth that gripped around her mouth was becoming damp with saliva; every struggling attempt only fastened the ropes tighter, compressing her body closer to the chair. The coarse twine singed her skin as she violently twisted her wrists, desperate for freedom.

Memories coasted back, Keats had told her where her brother was. She was going to tell Gene she was leaving to see him, but he shouted at her. She was terrified, so she refused to tell him. It wasn't like he cared. Yet the night she left, guilt vanquished her brain and she found Gene in the streets. The hug was a goodbye gesture. She was concerned what was going to happen to her once she had found her brother. The hug was to reassure Gene, and herself, that it was going to be ok.

She never would have been in this situation, if she had just let James kill Alex. But she just had to intervene, fight with him, and force him off her. Now he doesn't trust her. His own sister. Yet he only did it to protect her. Nobody hurts his little sister.

She was a failure. Failure to Keats. She couldn't even ruin a relationship. Failure to her family. Failure to her brother.

Her body fell limp. She melted into the chair. Blood seeped down to her fingertips as the rope defeated the last layer of her skin. Tears trickled like the blood. Exiting her eyelids and crawling down her face, in a haste to be away from her horrendous body, where they met with their final resting place. The vicious, concrete floor.

Yet her focus on the run away tears was destroyed as a figure advanced towards her. A familiar face came into view. Another memory ambled back.

He had met with her, behind a shop at Bond Street.

"_Emma" __It was a soft whisper behind a wall._

"_Fox what are you doing here?"_

"_I have come to give you a message, your brother will be released in a few days. Be prepared."_

"_For what?"_

"_I can't say. But the old gang are back in business."_

"_Fox you are back to robbing again?"_

"_Yer. Its great, a bloke 'Keats' is helping us."_

"_Fox! Don't get involved! He will kill you!_

"_So why are you all 'buddy buddy' with 'im then?"_

"_I have to I have no other choice. He sent me here to-"_

_That's when Ray disturbed them. And Fox was gone._

It was Jack or Fox as they call him. He peeled off his balaclava.

"Hello again"

This was what Fox was talking about, and the 'old gang' were back in business.

* * *

"Chris find me a file on James Lindsey"

"Bolly! What-"

"Guv, Keats has just told me, Emma went to visit her brother early this morning."

"And you trust that bastard. Bolly I don't like it."

"Guv, its all we've got. We have to work on this. Trace her steps."

"Ma'am, James has been convicted numerous times of robbery, and is the leader of a London gang."

"Family?"

"One sister, Emma Lindsey"

Ray quietly puffed away, cringing behind his leather jacket. Keats had told him about James, but from strict instructions from the Guv. He ignored it. Maybe if he had told them earlier, Emma wouldn't be in danger. But for now, he would keep quiet. Unless he wanted his head bitten off.

* * *

An ear-piercing, bang vibrated her body and the world around her. She shrieked in distress. Wiggling in her chair she sliced the ropes further into her wounds. She called out tormented. Yet the muffled cries for help were useless. But the shattering noises didn't halt. They rapidly increased. And so did her panic. She had to get out, away from this terrible noise. She was choking. Each bang tightened her body, tightening her throat. The air was gushing away from her. Each single noise tore her ear drums, commanding her to cringe in pain. Each vibration smacked her like a fist. She feared for her life. But why? What was this earth shattering noise? That's when shouting commenced and she saw the source of the horrific noises.

Her brother, holding a gun. Pulling back the trigger. He was shooting at someone, and someone was shooting back. Then Fox came behind her, clenching his hand round her forehead.

"I'll shoot her! I'll do it!"

_Why her? What had she done?_

She protested, her neck vibrated as it was wrenched back, as she tackled left to right, arguing with Fox's clamped hand her neck was becoming sore. The muscles tensed. A solid cold metal object rested against her temples. She screamed in agony and fear. But Fox didn't react. Her brother emerged from nothingness.

"It's the police! We've been busted!"

"Stand our ground, we ain't failing now!"

* * *

"Ma'am!"

The skip flustered into the office. And headed for the nearest person, who was Alex. Meanwhile the team was rapidly scanning through numerous stacks of paperwork, trying to locate any vital information on James. Alex skim read the note. And her eyes bulged.

"There are reports of gun shots at an abandoned building. Keats and his team are already there. It's James. Keats is already there."

"That bastard!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again, another chapter and its coming to the end :( But I am very grateful for all the reviews and would love to read some more! Thanks again and enjoy this chapter! **

After receiving the note, the gang sprang out of the office and clambered into the Quattro, charging down every alley like a wild bull.

"Guv what makes you thinks that James is the kidnapper?"

After finding more dangerously vital information on James Lindsey, CID automatically suspected him. The Guv was about to answer Ray, until Alex interrupted him, he was going to protest but recoiled as the truth was. He had no idea.

"It's a family feud. James is jealous Emma being a police officer, there has been reports of him abusing her before. Yet at the same time they both still love each other. I mean they are brother and sister after all. He has kidnapped Emma, to get back at her. And to make us surrender. He wants to do another robbery. Maybe Emma got in his way so has held her hostage."

"And how the hell did you get all that information?"

"My intuition. And Keats." She softly spoke Jim's name, praying it slipped Gene's eardrums.

"That bloody man."

* * *

"It's 'im!" Keats! Why is that bastard shoot at us?"

"He set us up!"

"He ain't going to get away with this!"

James marched towards the fleet of foreboding police officers, preparing for a bloody battle. But behind the damp cloth that choked her mouth Emma pleaded to her brother. She wailed out in desperation, the blood would be on her hands as well as her brothers. He couldn't kill him. Yet she felt she was in a glass box, with no air. Because James wasn't listening. Yet the journey towards the mass of police seized as his other men warned him of an advancing threat. A squeal of tyres vibrated into the corrugated metal box. Everyone halted. They almost admired the beauty of this beast.

_Was it her guardian angel?_

A low ominous rumble signaled a vehicle of intensity. The car came to a violent, screeching halt, and a figure of equal authority rose from the car. Dust obscured the figure, yet everyone could see the overwhelming force he transmitted. Three others followed out of the car. Yet less dominant to the driver. James and his men sniffed out danger and slowly crept back into the safety of the metal box.

* * *

"We need to get them out of that ware'ouse."

"Guv, its Keats and his men, over there."

"Keats what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Even though they were at opposite ends of this gigantic warehouse, Jim had no problem with hearing Genes bellowing voice.

"Well Gene, if I didn't get here in time, surely all those goods in there would have been robbed. So in actual fact you should be thanking me. This will definitely be in my report."

"Should we not be caring about Emma who is in there kidnapped and not this stupid, childish banter?" Alex was referring to Gene as well as Keats, they both shied away, embarrassed by the truth.

* * *

Emma was however staring down the barrel of a rifle. The ropes around her wrists were tightening, threatening to rub on the bone. The gag which was now cloaked in saliva and sweat, chaffed on the side on her mouth, now becoming raw.

"You did this! You made them come!"

What destroyed her most was the person holding the rifle. James focused the rifle on her forehead. Her own brother.

* * *

"We need to scare them out, so we can shoot them down."

"And how do you propose we do that Ray?" These were dangerous men, they will need tactics. Alex wasn't ready for stupid suggestions.

"Right, I think we have had enough time gassing. Let's shoot them down boys." Gene inspected his hand gun, once he was satisfied; he cocked it and marched off to the back of the warehouse.

"Guv, what the hell are you doing?"

Alex had brushed off his comment, until she realized he had already left the Quattro with his loyal, eager accomplices beside him.

Keats carefully analyzed Gene, rubbing his hands together in pure delight. His plan was working better than he had expected.

"Gene!" She couldn't believe he was going to do this. And she couldn't believe she was going to say this.

"At least wait for backup. Then they can surprise them and you can shoot them down while they scatter. Please Gene!"

Gene had finally accepted her proposal and in 10 minutes back up had arrived and everyone was prone in position.

They were like agitated pit bulls again. Posed for attack. Excitement boiling up. It was only a matter of time before Gene would give the signal and they would be released. They crawled closer to the warehouse, their patience slowly unraveling. Finally from what seemed like forever the signal was given. This time they would succeed. The pit bulls were once again released. Stampeding into the warehouse. The robbers were startled. Chaos erupted.

They scattered like ants.

Scuttling to freedom as savage animals trampled over their nest.

Men shouted from all corners.

Commands were muddled from a state of shock.

Gunshots rattled against the corrugated walls.

CID made their way steadily through the warehouse, arresting the weak who admitted defeat. Others escaped towards what they considered freedom, while blocking that freedom was an impending doom.

* * *

Emma was still held hostage, her brother and Fox had fled, attempting to gather as many stolen goods as they could before they were nicked. She fidgeted in the chair, desperate to untie the blood ridden rope. More tears emerged from her puffy eyelids. She was going to die. Just like the rest of them. Suddenly a shadow overcast her defenseless body. She closed her eyes allowing more tears to spill over. This was it. She felt the presence bend over her body, his shaking fingers scrambled around with the rope that kept her prisoner. She was surprised. Her spine tingled every time his fingers made contact with her damaged skin. Yet seconds later the stranger disappeared. She still refused to open her eyes until she realized the rope had vanished. In a fit of frenzy she staggered up and sprinted to freedom.

* * *

Alex squinted every time gun shots fired. She observed the scene. The robbers were like shooting ducks. Falling even before they had realized the threat of police officers. Yet the scene had seemed familiar.

_Was it déjà vu?_

But something or someone had triggered the dream. That nightmare. The last time she had seen Molly. Or seen a vision of her. When Gene had saved her. Again. That terrible vision.

A lump lodged in her throat, forbidding her to cry out to Gene. A shadow advanced towards them. The light was too strong to see the figure. Something told her they couldn't shoot them. Her vision from a few nights ago had slotted into place perfectly. She couldn't let this person die.

_The warehouse_.

_Screams._

"_Mum hurry up!"_

_Molly?_

It was a blur. The figure she had dreamed was coming towards them. Another sitting duck. Gene had aimed his weapon. She had to stop him.

"_You're going to b__e late!"_

"_Stop him!"_

"Stop where you are!" Gene ordered the silhouette.

"NO!"


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the final chapter. I really hope you enjoy this! I did! Sorry it took so long! so for my final chapter I would love it if you could review! for the last time on this story enjoy :)**

It happened in only seconds. The figure revealed itself. Gene Hunt was seconds' way from pulling the trigger.

BANG.

_Screams_

_A body._

_On the floor._

_Dead. _

In that spilt second, Alex scrambled towards Gene. Shrieking, bursting her lungs. She whacked her body against his. Knocking the aiming pistol out of his hands. Not before he pulled the trigger though.

The figure revealed itself with the ear-deafening scream she emitted as the bullet flew out from the pistol.

Gene stood, dumbfounded. His jaw dropped to the ground.

"Oh my God. Emma!"

The bullet had missed her.

Alex's eyes lit up, the vision had vanished as the shadow in her dreams was upright. No blood has spilt. No body was on the floor. Dead.

She had done it. Saved her life. Was this it? Would she finally come home? She waited patiently for something to happen. Yet nothing did.

Alex's train of though was broken as Emma stumbles towards them, Blood dripping down her hands. She though she had been shot but realised the nasty cuts around her wrists. Alex caught her before she crumbled into a heap on the floor.

Gene continued to stare at this damaged girl. Running through the consequences, if he had shot her. Keats would have had a field day. He would have been suspended or worse. It would have been King Douglas Lane Robbery all over again.

Emma struggled to keep her eyes open yet she could still see the full extent of the carnage. Robbers lay broken on the concrete floor. The weaker ones were getting taken away in police cars. Yet one person shone out from the rest. He wasn't injured he was dead, and Emma knew this man too well.

"James!" She squeezed out of Alex's gripped and crawled towards the body. Panic set in. She stumbled to the ground beside the body. Closing her eyes; she stroked the dead mans face. She flinched as the cold flesh confirmed her nightmare. Fresh tears dribbled out of her closed eyes. She refused to look at his man. This wasn't James. Not the James she knew. Her thoughts trailed back to the final moments of the siege. Watching as the silhouette of her brother melted to the floor. Watched as Jim Keats shot her brother. Anger flooded her body. Her hands clenched together. Her knuckles draining to white.

She violently ripped open her eye lids, stood in front of her was his murderer. His sly menacing grin splattered across his face.

"You did this." She did not scream at him. But even she was surprised at the tone of her voice. Rage seeped out through her tongue.

Gene and his team stood, baffled. Watching as this innocent young woman transformed into a predator. Aiming her attack on Keats.

"I came here. I trusted you. I was scared Keats. Scared!" Her tone was increasing as the realisation of this whole plot came into view.

"I WAS YOUR BAIT!" She had cracked. Her body gave up. Shaking violently her head bowed down. She sobbed loudly. Yet nobody dared even to comfort Emma.

"You used me to destroy Fenchurch. For your own entertainment." She gritted her teeth.

"I'm not stupid Keats. I knew what you were up to. You made James angry at Alex. YOU KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!" Again her body fell limp onto the corpse. The truth punched Alex in the stomach.

"It was him? He attacked me?"

Gene's mouth dropped to the floor again. His determination to catch the person who attacked Alex faded like her bruises did. She was so strong and the bruise did not bother her so he soon forgot about it. Guilt began to tickle at his stomach. Worried that Alex might have though he had forgotten about her.

However Keats continued to grin, his thoughts trailing back to his achievements. Using both James and Emma to do his dirty work.

"He didn't mean it Alex. He didn't know what happened. I'm… I'm sorry." She sobbed so hard the team were struggling to make out her words.

Her sobbing decreased. And she became angry again.

"You made me turn everyone against each other! You forced me to get paperwork to bring them down! WHY JIM?"

But still he stood there, focusing on the corpse Emma was hunched over, grinning.

"You told me about James, why? If you wanted your stupid little plan to work why risk it by telling me his name?" The awkward vicious atmosphere was broken as Ray spoke directly to Jim. It was then he looked up, grinning wider than ever.

"I thought maybe you would consider him. Look him up. Was it not obvious he was important? Dangerous? Oh wait. Jim Keats isn't important. What he says isn't important! You're all too stupid! You have all put another stupid girl's life at risk! All because you hate me!" Jim leaned forward towards the team. His mouth viciously spitting out his words. He was becoming snake like. Coiling up for his next attack. Ray lunged at him, Gene and Chris grabbed onto his arms, attempting to pull him away.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ray didn't like to see women in distress and he definitely didn't like them to be dangled like bait. He snapped like a wild dog on a leash. But the force of two men either side wore him out and he seized.

"You knew they were going to do this. You knew their state. How damaged they were, what their history was like. You could see how much Emma loved her brother."

Alex's eyes clouded up as tears swelled above her eye lids.

"Why them? Why did they deserve this?"

"Every criminal needs to be locked up. Alex. James and his gang were just foolish enough to play my game. They wanted to be the 'old team' again. But even you know Hunt. Criminals should never be let off."

He turned his head directly towards Gene who was cowering away, regrettably agreeing with Keats. He was right.

"But what about Emma!" Alex pointed down to the broken girl. Who was continued to sob by her dead brothers side.

"Well her family had a history of violence and criminal records. Why should she be any different? And she was just as foolish following my plans."

"NO! She isn't like that! How could you! You… You knew…" Alex broke down, sobbing in her hands. Shying away. Gene pressed her into his chest. Wrapping his large arms around her fragile body. Letting her weep softly. Chris carried on. Everyone wanted to know the facts.

"But she isn't like that! She is just like my Shaz! The nicest girl in the world! How could you judge her on her family?"

"I knew they loved each other. She was just a part of my plan to bring James and the gang down. It was just unfortunate..."

"You told him nobody should get in the way! You were in on their plan! You were helping them! You made me go and see him! Knowing full well that I was going to get in the way of his plans! You knew he would HURT ME!" Emma shrieked at him.

"But my plan worked did it not? Jim Keats takes down the most wanted villain."

Emma stood up, she was tiny compared to Gene. She backed away from the corpse, backing towards Gene and Alex. Into the safety of the Fenchurch East gang. She was swayed towards heaven. Where nobody would hurt her again. The confrontation was over. Keats' plans were foiled. Now it was war.

"You might have killed a wanted villain. But you put a life at risk. You played a stupid game Keats. And now its over." By the end of the sentence Gene had already raised his pistol, and so had Chris, Ray and even Alex.

Before anyone could speak, Keats and his gang of men who where stood beside him scattered. The loud vibrating noises of gunshots tore through the air. People and bullets littered the vast area around the warehouse. Men dived for cover. But were shortly being escorted away by CID who was waiting patiently inside the warehouse. The battle only commenced for a few minutes. But in that short time all of Keats' men were now arrested. Except for the man himself. He was nowhere to be seen.

"That bastard got away!" Ray and Chris fled with the other CID men in search for Jim.

While everyone had gone, Gene, Alex and Emma remained. They strolled over to the Quattro.

The sun was now setting on the warehouse, even though it was derelict it contained a sense of unusual beauty, the glass that remained in the windows, creating sparkling reflections and the wild plants that entangled around the metal box shook away the dust for one last breath of air before the frosty night set in.

"So Emma. Will you stay with us?"

"Well only if it is ok with you. This has been my dream since I will little. I can't let this minor disruption ruin it." All three of them gave a faint laugh.

"Well welcome on board D.S Lindsey."

"Thanks. Will I get a ride in the Quattro by any chance?"

"Yer. I'm sure Chris can take a ride with the plods."

Emma started to walk away.

"Emma." She swirled around to the sound of Alex's voice.

"We will find him. I promise. He won't get away with this. Then we can let your brother rest in peace."

"Thanks" She smiled before gliding away to join the plods.

Alex stood watching this woman walk away. She could see the pain and distress. But she was so brave not to show it. As she was in her own thoughts a hand casually slipped into her palms. It was a familiar hand but it was so cold.

"She lived mummy. You saved her. But you can't come back yet. It's not time. You have to realize why you are here. What your purpose is. I love you mummy. Come back soon."

She stood frozen to the spot, her skin tingled, the blood drained from her face. She daren't look at her daughter. Only in her peripheral vision could she faintly she her. Looking up at her. She longed to look down, for her to be there. Forever.

"Alex. Look I'm sorry."

They were alone now. The sun was now waving goodbye to the world. Gene rubbed his neck, guilty and embarrassed.

"I should have found him sooner. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I suppose Keats was right I am stupid. I…"

She placed his hands against his chest.

"Gene. It's ok. It has been hard on all of us. I forgive you." She smiled and fresh tears emerged from her eyes. Gene wiped them away with his finger and lifted her chin up.

"Don't cry. Its you and me Bolls. Fighting the rot. And going to the pub afterwards. The Gene genie and Bolly kegs on another adventure."

"My Manc Lion." She stroked his face studying his eyes. The rough skin didn't represent his warm heart.

"Have you quite finished?" Ray, Chris and Emma stood side by side, watching the scene. Both Alex and Gene didn't realise how dark it had suddenly gotten.

"You know. I don't think there is enough room for all five of us. One of you will have to go in Keats' car."

All three of them scrambled towards the Quattro. Pushing and shoving as they clambered into the back. Alex was laughing hysterically.

"Oi! Don't dent my Quattro!"

* * *

"Gene for goodness sake! Slow down! I am not planning to die young!"

"Bloody hell Drake. This is the Quattro. All hail the mighty Quattro, what better way to die hey Raymondo? Oh for goodness sake you three! Will you stop getting food on my car?"

"Sorry Guv, It's just that Chris and his bloody kebab!"

"Oh come on Ray leave him alone!"

"Bloody hell women! Look Emma…"

"Chris, Shaz is on the radio."

"Chris! Stop leaving cigarettes everywhere! I have just found a packet on my desk!"

"Sorry Shaz, it's just that…"

"Oh Bloody 'ell" said Gene.

**The End.**


End file.
